<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Остаться живым by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), RkuHeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108323">Остаться живым</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020'>fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko'>RkuHeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Insanity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как понять, что ты жив?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Kudou Yohji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Weiss Kreuz миди R — NC 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Остаться живым</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета Iren.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ёдзи никогда не думал, что ему придётся убивать зомби. Хотя почему «убивать», если те и так уже мертвы? Может, правильнее звучало бы «упокаивать»? Или так говорят только о вампирах? Блин, по большому счёту, не всё ли равно. Тем более что вампиры как были в сказках, так там и продолжали оставаться, а вот зомби оказались ужасающе реальны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда очередной сумасшедший учёный из тех, что пачками прикармливали Эсцет, внезапно вывел в своей лаборатории этот злосчастный вирус и напустил его на Токио, думать о терминологии стало поздно. Настало время спасать свои задницы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ну, вероятно, где-то в охраняемых правительственных учреждениях люди работали над противоядием или вакциной, — Ёдзи не разбирался в таких вещах, — потому что по радио регулярно делались какие-то объявления и обещания. Увы, одни лишь обещания. Не дожидаясь их исполнения, люди выживали как умели. Какая-то часть гражданского населения была эвакуирована. Остальным повезло меньше, когда власти приняли решение объявить город закрытой зоной, подвергшейся заражению. А людей — условно носителями. И пока в карантинных центрах лучшие специалисты страны проводили исследования, Вайсс продолжали выполнять миссии, которые теперь почти всё время заключались в зачистке того или иного объекта. Ёдзи не понимал, с какой стати Вайсс стали поручать ту же работу, что, в сущности, выполняли отряды сил самообороны страны… Но вопросов он не задавал. Работа на Персию давным-давно отучила его задавать вопросы. Он надеялся лишь на то, что именно Вайсс найдут ту лабораторию, из которой вышел вирус, накрывший Токио. Надеялся, что следующей их целью будут люди, виновные в случившемся, а не очередное стадо дохлой зомбятины.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Только казалось, что зомби больше не появятся, что солдаты их всех перестреляли и сожгли, как вдруг в каком-то районе обнаруживали целый рассадник этих голодных тварей. И откуда они только брались, непонятно. Словно из воздуха появлялись. Ая предполагал, что кто-то ставил опыты на живых людях. Правда, подтверждения его словам Вайсс не находили. Скорее всего, Ая просто называл самый худший вариант событий. Была у него, на вкус Ёдзи, отвратительная черта сгущать краски.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Правда, теории, которые высказывал вслух Оми, заставляли волосы на голове Ёдзи шевелиться. Потому что Оми считал, что оставшиеся в городе люди заражены зомби-вирусом все, поголовно. Однако остаётся неясным, почему превращение в зомби происходит лишь у малого процента населения. Оми говорил, что ему не хватает данных для анализа. Думать о себе как об условно заражённом Ёдзи очень не нравилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кэн спорил с ними обоими. Он был убеждён, что мёртвые вставали из могил, — твердил это снова и снова после того, как на одной из миссий повстречал Казе. Что вообще-то не могло быть правдой, ведь труп Казе давным-давно кремировали. Но Кэн твердил о мертвецах постоянно. По случаю и без. Раздражался, переходил на оскорбления… И однажды сорвался: напал на Аю. Лишь втроём они смогли с ним справиться — скрутили и заперли в подвале. Кэн кричал о мёртвых целые сутки, колотил в запертую дверь, а потом поутих и впал в затяжную апатию. Перестал узнавать товарищей по команде и не отвечал на их вопросы. Забился в самый дальний угол и сидел там, обхватив себя руками и раскачиваясь взад и вперёд. Без квалифицированной помощи врача было не обойтись, вряд ли подобный срыв прошёл бы сам собой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не знаю, чем ему помочь, — говорил Оми расстроенно. Он действительно был расстроен, уж Ёдзи-то чувствовал такие вещи. Только помочь… ничем он не мог помочь, разумеется. Ни Кэну, ни Оми. Вот Ая — тот выглядел, словно ему помощь не потребуется вообще никогда. Внешне сильный, невозмутимый, уверенный. Лидер, одним словом. Ёдзи иногда со страхом гадал, а что будет, если и Ая тоже сдаст? Поедет крышей или зароется в никому не нужные справочники. Ёдзи успел однажды что-то такое, медицинское, увидеть у Оми на компьютере. Пока тот не свернул окно, заслышав его шаги.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скорее всего, тот зомби, которого видел Кэн, не был настоящим Казе. Наверное, просто оказался похож. Узнать в обезображенном, изъеденном язвами лице кого-то знакомого представлялось крайне сомнительным. Хотя теперь Ёдзи старался быть настороже. Если уж начали приходить покойники, то где же Аска? Скоро ли придёт по его душу? Пока что её не было. Но, возможно, она хотела приготовить Ёдзи сюрприз… И, возможно, он просто слишком много обо всём этом думал. Ему, в конце концов, не требовалось думать. Он просто должен был упокаивать зомби, и всё. За Вайсс думали другие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Теперь, когда их осталось только трое, выполнять миссии стало труднее, хотя пока Вайсс справлялись. С Кэном более-менее смог наладить общение только Оми. Можно только диву было даваться: откуда у чибика взялось упрямство и терпение для общения с сумасшедшим. У самого Ёдзи на это попросту не находилось моральных сил. Он всегда тянулся к жизни, к свету, несмотря на все те пагубные привычки, что он приобрёл, потеряв Аску. Оми же… Будто сиделка, добрый самаритянин, возился с Кэном чуть ли не каждую свободную минуту. Знай его Ёдзи хуже, решил бы, что за счёт заботы о Кэне Оми искупает какие-то свои тёмные грешки. Но нет, то были лишь выдумки. Ну какие у Оми могли быть прегрешения? В Вайсс он попал совсем сопляком, к тому же ничего о себе не помнил. В общем, так или иначе, но только Оми всегда мог уговорить Кэна поесть. Даже о чём-то с ним разговаривал. Водил в ванную комнату на первом этаже, напоминал, когда надо помыться и почистить зубы, и всё в таком духе. Их с Аей Кэн боялся и игнорировал. Кажется, считал, что они — не те, за кого себя выдают. Не живые люди, а ожившие мертвецы. Считал, что они его обманывают, зачем-то притворяясь живыми. Ёдзи вообще-то оскорбился, когда такой бред услышал. И хотел как-то втолковать придурку, что он-то прежний и ничуть на зомбяка не похож, но переубедить не вышло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А потом как-то раз Оми забыл запереть дверь в подвал, и на следующее утро Кэн исчез из «Конэко». Порой Ёдзи думал, что Оми мог это сделать специально. Не запирать дверь. Быть может, это было даже гуманно по отношению к остальным. Избавить их от зрелища того, как вчерашний приятель и напарник деградирует с каждым днём всё больше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Примерно через полторы недели после исчезновения Кэна Оми не спустился к завтраку. Накануне он долго сидел за своим компом, и Ёдзи первым делом подумал, что чибик просто устал и не выспался, поэтому тревогу не забил, а зря. Забеспокоился уже Ая, когда из комнаты Оми послышался какой-то шум. Будто что-то тяжёлое билось об пол. Ёдзи с Аей, похватав оружие, бегом отправились на второй этаж. Ая не стал стучаться в дверь, а просто дал сигнал Ёдзи, и тот по-тихому вскрыл замок отмычкой, хотя на самом деле очень хотелось пробить дверь с ноги. Подозрительные звуки стихли, и создавалось ощущение, будто за дверью кто-то притаился и ждёт их.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оми действительно ждал. Стоял посреди комнаты, совершенно не таясь, и напал на них сразу же, как только распахнулась дверь, — должно быть, почуял живых. Напал с бессловесным криком и неожиданно быстро для умершего. Возможно, потому что умер недавно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Из груди его торчал арбалетный болт. Не самый хороший способ покончить с собой, но в безысходности все средства хороши. Когда Ая взмахнул катаной, Ёдзи сухо сглотнул. Оми было жалко. Глупый мальчишка. Но ведь Ёдзи видел, — мог бы видеть, впоследствии думал, — что день ото дня Оми становится всё более замкнутым и нелюдимым. Очевидно, не такой уж он был и глупый, всё взвесил прежде, чем принять решение. Очевидно, уход из жизни показался ему приемлемым решением. Когда сил сопротивляться уже не осталось, логично со всем покончить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оми оказался нетипичным зомби, и это Ёдзи встревожило. Слишком живой взгляд, слишком быстрые движения. Впрочем, возможно, мозг только что умершего человека ещё работал, поэтому решения Оми принимал исходя из школы, полученной в Вайсс. А потому, оценив неравное положение сил, он не стал нападать на вооружённых людей, а развернулся и выпрыгнул в окно, разбив стекло. Ая подбежал к подоконнику, но чибика уже и след простыл. Посреди дня на пустой улице спрятаться так быстро… Из Оми и правда получился хороший зомби.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Надеюсь, он не вернётся к нам как-нибудь ночью, — ляпнул Ёдзи, не подумав.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая одарил его убийственным взглядом. И больше они об Оми не говорили. Хотя, честно говоря, после того, как Оми покончил с собой, Ёдзи стало плевать на всё.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайсс уже давно перестали торговать цветами, обычные миссии больше не поступали. О Кэне и Оми пришлось доложить. Секретарша Персии Манкс больше не приезжала в магазин. Теперь связь шла через какого-нибудь вооружённого офицера из Сил Самообороны, который заезжал к ним в светлое время суток. Иногда офицеры менялись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Все срезанные цветы давным-давно пришлось выкинуть, а за растущими в горшках Ая ухаживал. Целую оранжерею устроил в бывшем торговом зале магазина, понаставил кругом ламп. Каждый вечер возился с опрыскивателями и удобрениями. Ёдзи сперва этого не понимал, побоялся, что Ая тоже слетел с катушек. Даже спросил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На хрена ты всё это делаешь? Магазин ведь закрыт, больше не нужно этим заниматься.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И получил в ответ:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне просто нравится. Это успокаивает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В больницу к сестре Ая больше не ходил, там объявили жёсткий карантин. Резонно. И, наверное, больше Ае ничего не оставалось, только рыхлить землю у фиалок, да опрыскивать фикусы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Давай что ли выпьем, — неожиданно для себя предложил Ёдзи. Просто так. Безо всякого умысла. Честно говоря, он думал, что Ая, как обычно, включит свою фирменную непрошибаемость и начнёт читать ему морали о трезвом образе жизни, они поцапаются, может, в кои-то веки подерутся, и Ёдзи хоть как-то спустит пар.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но Ая просто смерил его взглядом, поднялся с колен, отряхнул с рук приставшую землю и — отказался.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В комнате у Ёдзи оставалось несколько бутылок виски, и даже саке было, поэтому вполне можно было пожертвовать одной из бутылок ради сомнительной компании Аи в качестве собутыльника. Чего только не сделаешь от безнадёги, лишь бы привести нервы в порядок. Но Ая отказался. Хрен знает почему, ведь у них не намечалось миссий тем вечером. Ёдзи вздохнул и решил не настаивать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не знал, что будет завтра. И сейчас, в атмосфере безнадёжности и морального упадка, он и правда сам себе казался ожившим трупом, каковым его считал поехавший крышей Кэн. Живым? Он уже забыл, что значит быть живым. И поделиться своей болью, как обычно, было не с кем.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему снилась Аска. Полицейские, купленные владельцами «Райот», стреляли в неё снова и снова, на асфальт лилась чёрная гнилая кровь, но Аска всё шла и шла вперёд, оскалив зубы и выставив скрюченные пальцы. Наконец прихвостни «Райот» отступили, расстреляв все патроны. Они скрылись, и тогда Аска развернулась к нему. Ёдзи был ранен и не мог бежать. Он кричал, звал её по имени, но всё было напрасно. Он отползал всё дальше и дальше, пока за спиной не оказалась стена какого-то дома. От Аски воняло трупной гнилью. Она наклонилась. Ёдзи заслонился от её зубов руками и попытался закричать, но голос куда-то пропал, и из горла он смог выдавить только слабый хрип.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он проснулся от грохота. Вскинулся, скатываясь с кровати. Сердце выколачивало из лёгких последний воздух, от испуга он часто дышал. В дверях стоял Ая с катаной наголо. Ух ты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ёдзи окликнул его, настороженно приподнимаясь с пола.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты кричал, — с небольшой запинкой ответил Ая. — Я решил...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Убивать меня пришёл? — Ёдзи даже не усмехнулся. Не нашёл в себе сил. Хотя вопрос его, кажется, задел Аю. Должно быть, он вспомнил об Оми. О том, как шёл его убивать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, но мало ли. Может быть нападение...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Просто сон, — Ёдзи покачал головой. — Теперь даже не засну. Не каждую ночь такая хрень снится. — Кажется, запах трупной вони по-прежнему стоял в комнате, набившись плотной ватой в носоглотку: не продохнуть. Отлично запомнился живот Аски, развороченный выстрелами, склизко блестящая требуха, белёсые края рёбер, проглядывающие сквозь тонкую прорванную кожу. Зомби из Аски получился классическим: отвратительным, злым и голодным. Ёдзи вспомнил все эти подробности, и внутри у него всё заледенело. Он ведь действительно не заснёт. Вообще спать не будет. После такого-то.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Выпьешь со мной? — ляпнул он, не подумав. Ая ведь уже отказался. А Ёдзи не привык предлагать дважды.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая ощутимо расслабился, опустил катану, потом широким жестом убрал её в ножны. И шагнул в комнату.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Извини за дверь, — сказал он. — Торопился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дверь висела на одной петле, вторая оказалась вырвана с мясом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ничего, утром разберёмся, — кивнул Ёдзи. Он достал выпивку, пару стаканов и выставил всё это на стол. Ая выбрал саке, проигнорировав заграничный виски. Ёдзи поразмыслил и решил присоединиться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они пили молча. Не очень долго и без закуски. Ая не столько пил, сколько смотрел в свой стакан. Ёдзи не знал, куда глядеть, на свои колени, на катану, которую Ая прислонил к стене, или в окно, в котором медленно светало.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Знаешь, чего мне не хватает? — сказал вдруг Ёдзи. — Какой-нибудь девчонки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая вскинул голову.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не для того, что ты подумал! А просто. Ну, чтоб была. Поговорить там или... Посмотреть хоть на неё. И чтобы было всё в порядке, понимаешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая кивнул, допил своё саке и потянулся за бутылкой снова.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пускай бы лопотала о какой-нибудь ерунде, — продолжал Ёдзи. — Погода, брендовые шмотки, косметика, диеты...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты, наверное, хорошо умеешь слушать? — спросил Ая.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А? Ну, да. Наверное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они ещё помолчали. Вообще молчать с Аей оказалось хорошо. Ну, Ёдзи давно знал, что тот — редкостный молчун и всё держит в себе. Но сейчас его присутствие не тяготило. Должно быть, потому что они молчали вместе и, наверное, по одному и тому же поводу. Вот такой у них сейчас вёлся диалог, только молча.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пить холодное саке можно было только от безысходности, и это угнетало. Начало угнетать где-то примерно со второй бутылки. Но чтобы греть саке, был нужен правильный настрой — вот чего сейчас Ёдзи как раз не хватало.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Извини, не могу, — проговорил он наконец, свинтив крышечку с бутылки виски.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда и мне тоже, — Ая подставил свой стакан. Виски полилось, его запах ударил в ноздри. — Я думал, всё; один останусь, — сказал вдруг Ая.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ёдзи вскинулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Ничего особенного, обычный Фудзимия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет... Я не собираюсь. Что ты там подумал. Кончать с собой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая кивнул с невозмутимым видом. Вроде как услышал то, что ему понравилось, и жестом дал об этом понять.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ёдзи отпил виски. В груди сделалось тепло. Он сощурился и сосредоточился на этом ощущении. Если ни о чём не думать, то можно притвориться, будто всё нормально. Найти в себе точку равновесия и держаться неё один вдох, пару секунд, минуту — сколько получится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо... — пробормотал он, машинально откидываясь назад. Затылок его опустился на мягкий матрас. Они с Аей сидели прямо на полу, прислонившись к кровати.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У Аи сделался такой вид, будто он хочет что-то сказать. Ёдзи даже чуть не переспросил «Что?», но промолчал — как обычно. А потом момент стал упущен. Тогда Ёдзи навалился на плечо Аи, будто уже изрядно напился, хотя это было вовсе не так. Просто он перестал думать о своих проблемах, и те ненадолго отступили. Ёдзи прикрыл глаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему на лоб опустилась рука. Пальцы слегка задели ресницы. Будто Ая хотел сказать: «Спи». И Ёдзи наконец-то провалился в благословенное ничто без сновидений.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это была странная ночь. Или, точнее, утро.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Через пару дней они повстречали Шварц.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ёдзи как раз пытался отпилить проволокой голову одному упитанному зомби — по виду бывшему офисному клерку в истлевшем костюме. Зомби сопротивлялся, неуклюже размахивая руками и ногами, клацал зубами, норовя вывернуть шею и отхватить кусок уха Ёдзи, и всё никак не хотел упокаиваться. Увы, Ая с катаной ушёл далеко вперёд, и Ёдзи, скрежеща зубами и проклиная всё, уже начал поглядывать по сторонам и выискивать потолочную балку или стояк батареи, подумывая о том, как бы ему подвесить оживший труп к потолку, а то и попросту связать. Задохнуться не задохнётся, ходить перестанет, и, соответственно, проблем уже представлять не будет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вдруг раздался звук, словно лопнул перезрелый арбуз, и зомби обмяк. Большая часть его черепа вместе с мозгами оказалась размазана по ближайшей стене тонким слоем — будто арбуз с размаху разбили о стену — тут же пришло на ум Ёдзи сравнение. Небольшой такой арбуз с позеленевшей кожицей, поросшей редким тёмным волосом, желтоватыми корками, серой кашей мякоти. Ну и, разумеется, содержимое «арбуза» воняло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ёдзи обернулся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Неподалёку стоял, вытянув руку, хрупкий с виду подросток. Наоэ Наги, телекинетик Шварц. Ёдзи отпустил проволоку, и труп — теперь обезглавленный и уже совершенно точно неподвижный, — тяжёлым мешком шлёпнулся на пол.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Уходите, тут скоро всё взлетит на воздух, — произнёс Наги. И развернулся, оставляя Ёдзи за спиной и будто бы совершенно не заботясь о том, что он может напасть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот ещё. Прошли те времена, когда им со Шварц было что делить. Ёдзи развернулся в другую сторону и кинулся было за Аей, предупредить о заложенной Шварц взрывчатке, — когда это они стали пользоваться обычной взрывчаткой? — но вдруг застыл, как на стену налетел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вместе с Наоэ Наги по коридору шёл Оми.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Их Оми Цукиёно, Вайсс. С землистого цвета бледной кожей, но без язв и трупных пятен, как у всех этих зомби. С обрезом в руке. В брюках, в противовес своим обычным шортам, без своей банданы, которой часто повязывал волосы на миссии, он сперва показался Ёдзи каким-то чужим, почти незнакомцем. Он окликнул его совершенно машинально, и Оми обернулся. Синяки под глазами и нечеловеческая бледность, остывший взгляд, но — осознанный! Ёдзи готов был прозакладывать свою последнюю сигарету, — Оми его узнал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Секунда, — чибик отвернулся и продолжил идти следом за Шварц. А Ёдзи… Он повернул в свою сторону, за Аей. Тот наверняка уже обследовал второй этаж здания. Нужно было сообщить ему о Шварц, о взрывчатке… Обо всём.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они выбрались из здания в считанные минуты, и Ёдзи каждое мгновение ожидал взрыва. Зомби, которых Ая не успел обезглавить катаной, медленно шли за ними по пятам, почуяв живое. Ая забаррикадировал входную дверь. Это была обычная пятиэтажка: магазинчик на первом и различные офисы мелких компаний на остальных этажах, неподалёку от метро, которое теперь не работало. Сейчас подобные здания пустовали. Люди — те, которые ещё остались людьми, — в основном жили и работали в специальных центрах, охраняемых солдатами Сил Самообороны. Комендантский час, еда, сигареты и лекарства по талонам — теперь жизнь в Токио была таковой. Банды мародёров и постоянная угроза нападения, а то и превращения в зомби кого угодно отпугнёт от столицы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Взрыва как такового Ёдзи так и не услышал. Обернулся на странный треск и увидел, что здание складывается внутрь, оседая, словно карточный домик. Наверное, это было результатом воздействия телекинеза огромной силы — не то чтобы Ёдзи разбирался в телекинезе. Но с чего бы Шварц использовать взрывчатку… Оказывается, «взлететь на воздух» можно было и без взрывчатки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Наверное, их завалило, — предположил Ёдзи, обращаясь к Ае. Им нужно было зачистить этот район от оживших мертвецов. Уничтожение здания было несколько кардинальным методом, но если цель достигнута, то почему бы и нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А потом из-за угла вышли Шварц. Кроуфорд, телепат Шульдих и Фарфарелло. Ая издал какой-то возглас. Ёдзи присмотрелся и понял, что показалось ему странным в фигуре одноглазого. Тот был... Тоже, как и Оми, больше не был человеком. Не зомби, нет. Но и не человеком. Бледная кожа, ввалившиеся щёки, запавший в глазницу глаз и неровные телодвижения. Тем не менее, он был вместе с остальными Шварц и не нападал на живых. Ёдзи грешным делом подумал, неужто паранормы могут контролировать мёртвых? Ведь и Оми тоже…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мысли мыслями, но Ёдзи сделал шаг назад и вытянул проволоку из часов. Краем глаза он заметил, что Ая приготовился выхватить катану.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Успокойтесь, Вайсс, — сказал вдруг Кроуфорд. — Мы вам не враги.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его голос, вроде бы тихий, тем не менее, легко донёсся до Ёдзи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да щас, как же, — пробормотал Ёдзи в ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы покидаем Токио, — продолжал Кроуфорд, будто бы его не слыша. — Здесь нам больше делать нечего.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Устроили тут хрен знает что и сваливаете? — Ёдзи подумал, что Шварц хоть косвенно, но замешаны в происходящем. Наверняка. Не могут такие типы не быть виноватыми.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если ты заметил, некоторым нашим товарищам нездоровится, — проговорил вдруг Шульдих с издевательской ухмылкой. Товарищам? А их чибика что, он тоже записал в свои товарищи? Ёдзи ощутил нарастающее в груди бешенство, однако следующие слова Шварц заставили его притормозить... — Вот отыщем лекарство и обязательно вернёмся. Вы уж не скучайте без нас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И не подумаем, — процедил Ая, покрепче сжимая пальцы на рукояти катаны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что он такое говорит, этот телепат? Неужели мёртвых можно воскресить? От смерти есть лекарство? Нет, нет. Ёдзи помотал головой. И снова подумал об Оми. Можно ли было оживить того, кто уже мёртв?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На твоём месте я бы подумал о тех, кто пока жив и рядом, — раздалось совсем близко.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ёдзи моргнул, и отшатнулся: Шульдих, который только что был метрах в десяти от них с Аей, теперь стоял к нему вплотную и шептал на ухо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Подумай, а то упустишь время.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ёдзи взмахнул рукой, и в рыжего полетела проволока, выматываясь из часов. Увы, она лишь рассекла воздух; Шульдих со смешком отпрыгнул в сторону. Ая взмахнул катаной и бросился вперёд… Но Шварц — словно растворились в воздухе. Ёдзи оглянулся. Ни души. Кроме них на ночной улице никого не было, ни живых, ни мёртвых.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая опустил катану и медленно двинулся обратно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он поравнялся с Ёдзи и прошёл мимо, направляясь к припаркованному за углом фургону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как думаешь, они правду сказали? — спросил Ёдзи у спины Аи. Он не хотел говорить ему об Оми. Не сейчас. Сперва нужно было самому понять, не примерещился ли ему чибик. Хотя… Вот если бы это была Аска, он бы однозначно записал её в галлюцинации. Но с чего бы его подсознанию галлюцинировать об Оми, Ёдзи честно не знал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Почему-то у него осталось ощущение, что за ними наблюдают. А ещё нестерпимо хотелось закурить. С сигаретой Ёдзи воспринимал окружающий мир адекватнее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не знаю. С чего бы им врать, — Ая огляделся по сторонам, значит, не одного его мучило ощущение слежки. — Поехали. Хочу вымыться. По-моему, это чьи-то мозги.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ёдзи поглядел на его плащ, изгвазданный какой-то кашей вперемешку с трупными выделениями, и поморщился, признавая Аину правоту. Домой нужно было ехать как можно скорее. Обычно со своими целями Ая справлялся более аккуратно, но сегодня, пробиваясь к выходу, им пришлось поспешить из-за Шварц.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ёдзи уселся на заблаговременно застеленное плёнкой сиденье, опустил окно и завёл мотор, но закуривать не стал. У него ещё будет возможность, пока он будет дожидаться своей очереди в ванную.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая вышел в коридор в одном мокром полотенце. Ёдзи так и замер, прижимая к себе стопку чистой одежды. Пока он курил свою вожделенную сигарету, то вспоминал слова Шульдиха. О том, что он слишком мало думает о живых, отдавая предпочтения мёртвым. Будто не замечает тех, кто рядом. На самом деле это было не так. Ёдзи замечал. И думал, делал выводы. Плохо было то, что его — не замечали. Ая не замечал. Кроме того раза, ночью, когда они пили сперва саке, а потом виски, Ая вёл себя настолько отстранённо, что, казалось, пропади Ёдзи, Ая и не заметит. Он уже устал стараться обратить на себя его внимание. Кажется, заигрывать и шутить с ним он пытался очень давно, целую вечность назад, в прошлой жизни. И уже оставил эту безнадёжную затею, не получив ни малейшего отклика на свои действия. Ну, справедливости ради стоило сказать, что на Ае он старался никогда не зацикливаться. Всегда где-то рядом были девушки и женщины, которые казались интереснее, чем молчаливый и хмурый тип, который даже не улыбнётся лишний раз, не говоря уже о чём-то более серьёзным. Должно быть, и в сексе Ая будет таким же, — Ёдзи размышлял и пришёл к этому неутешительному выводу. Закрепощённые и сдержанные люди, не умеющие себя раскрыть, интересовали его в последнюю очередь. Поэтому он просто привык, что Ая — рядом. Это даже успокаивало. Ая был в его жизни вечной константой. Он никогда не менялся. И это даже каким-то образом успокаивало. Ёдзи его хотел — да, поначалу даже очень сильно, — но он всегда умел отступить, если человек не шёл ему навстречу или обстоятельства не складывались в его пользу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>То, что Ая согласился с ним выпить той ночью, оказалось для Ёдзи настоящим открытием в его характере. Оказывается, Ая пьёт. Надо же, Ая Фудзимия - живой человек! И сейчас — тоже свершилось очередное открытие. Что он всё ещё на Аю реагирует, хотя давно оставил эту безумную идею, завести с ним отношения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У Аи были жилистые плечи и выпирающие ключицы. И шрамы, полученные на миссиях. По ним можно было читать истории сражений, как по карте. Вот тут — огнестрельное ранение, здесь — ножевое, а этот старый длинный след — наверняка от катаны. Интересно, откуда. Неудивительно, что Ая никогда не загорает и даже не раздевается. О себе Ёдзи считал, что ему повезло: шрамов было гораздо меньше, так что любопытным девчонкам в постели всегда можно было наплести историй про службу в полиции или рассказать часть правды о работе частного детектива. А вот Ая... Нет, не опустился бы он до вранья, не такой он человек. Да и был ли он когда-нибудь в постели с девчонкой?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ёдзи продолжал смотреть, для верности схватившись за стенку. Одно полотенце низко висело у Аи на бёдрах, а вторым он вытирал волосы, выходя из ванной комнаты. И даже не сразу заметил, что Ёдзи на него пялится. Ая всегда вёл себя так, будто не замечал, что им интересуются. Или и вправду не замечал? Ёдзи усмехнулся против воли. Неужели действительно можно быть таким невнимательным? Это не притворство?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ванная свободна, — сказал Ая, опуская полотенце. Его волосы, встрёпанные и влажные, были в полном беспорядке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ага, — ответил Ёдзи, давая понять, что слышал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая казался сейчас таким живым, таким настоящим после всей этой сегодняшней крипоты с отвратительными истлевшими и ожившими трупами. Ёдзи вынужден был прикасаться к ним, убивать их, а ведь убийство — это в какой-то степени процесс глубоко интимный, и теперь ему почти физически больно было смотреть на живого человека и не иметь возможности к нему притронуться. Он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы прогнать из памяти то ощущение движущейся на него голодной смерти... Каким угодно способом замыть, исправить, подменить ощущения не-жизни.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ая, — несмело сказал он, — можно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И шагнул вперёд, протянул руку и дотронулся до Аиного плеча, большим пальцем обрисовывая контур неровно-округлого сустава. Ая дёрнулся, отступив назад.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что... — прошептал он, будто потеряв голос. Всё ещё не понимал? Это уже доходило до абсурда. Неужели не понятно, когда тебя хотят?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Подожди, — Ёдзи показалось, что Ая сейчас уйдёт. Попятится, отойдёт в сторону или, что гораздо хуже, занесёт руку для удара.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая послушно не двинулся с места. Только выпрямился во весь рост и стоял, явно вознамерившись стерпеть, переждать прикосновение. В глазах его промелькнуло что-то неуловимое. Неужели подозрение, что Ёдзи тоже сошёл с ума? Ха-ха, как своевременно он решил попытать счастья ещё раз. А ну как сейчас его тоже запрут в подвале, как Кэна.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты такой тёплый, — шепнул Ёдзи. Он не знал, как объяснить этот контраст между мёртвой плотью и живым человеческим телом, к которому его тянуло и влекло. А ведь и правда влекло. От Аи пахло обычным мылом, но сейчас этот запах показался Ёдзи возбуждающим. Он даже вздрогнул, когда его почувствовал. Повёл рукой выше, по ключице к шее, к местечку, над которым всё время болталась золотистая серёжка, которая так странно Ае шла. Вроде суровый и сильный мужик, но длинная серьга делала его мягче и, чёрт побери, женственнее. Двойственность, которая тоже Ёдзи заводила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он опомнился, когда Ая прикрыл глаза. И понял, что тот дышит часто и словно через силу. Собственное дыхание показалось Ёдзи таким же быстрым и поверхностным. А раз так, то нужно было действовать быстро, и счёт уже пошёл на секунды. Он наклонился и несмело прижался губами к шее Аи. Тот дёрнулся, покачнулся, шумно вздохнул и выбросил вперёд руку. Схватился за его одежду. Ёдзи разомкнул губы и поцеловал, лизнув чистую кожу. Ая забросил руку ему на загривок и выгнулся, подался вперёд. Чёрт. Чёрт!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ёдзи поднял взгляд. Ая смотрел в ответ и выглядел пьяным, поплывшим. И в это мгновение в нём было столько жизни, столько — внезапно — неприкрытого желания, что Ёдзи понял: вот оно. Вот этого ему не хватает сейчас — всегда не хватало. В его голове жила мёртвая Аска, перед глазами чередой проходили слившиеся в одну безликие женщины, а ему нужно было вот это. Фудзимия Ая, оказывается, заводившийся от одного поцелуя. Как гром среди ясного неба, как всполох стали в темноте ночи… Кудо Ёдзи, да в тебе помер поэт! Хватит мыслей о смерти на сегодня, подумай о живых, которые всегда были рядом!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пойдём ко мне, — сказал он вслух, всё ещё готовый получить отказ. С Аей никогда наперёд не знаешь, что он сделает или скажет. Но тот только сильнее сжал пальцы, толкнул его, заставляя двигаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пойдём, — ответил он, подтверждая своё согласие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так просто? Ёдзи даже опешил и задумался. Ладно он. Он об Ае думал всегда. Но что такого случилось, что Ая решил с ним переспать? Чем продиктовано это решение? Просто захотелось? От безысходности? От скуки? Влияние момента? Не то чтобы он был против, но это было странно, разве нет? Однако Ёдзи каким-то шестым чувством понимал, что если начнёт задавать вопросы, то ничего не случится. Поэтому он молчал, пока шёл по коридору до своей комнаты. А Ая шёл следом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В комнате, на своей территории, Ёдзи почувствовал себя увереннее. Отложил стопку с бельём, — он примет душ после, — развернулся к Ае, попытался его поцеловать на сей раз в губы, но Ая не дался, вывернулся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не надо этого, — оказал он, сразу шагнул к кровати и улёгся на покрывало.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сердце Ёдзи пропустило удар. Вот и вся романтика. Но — Ая у него в комнате, согласный на секс, кому скажи, не поверят. И пусть даже это будет просто секс... Ёдзи глубоко вздохнул и попытался унять своё ненужное частое сердцебиение. Чтобы потянуть время, он выключил торшер и разделся. Он уже был возбуждён, правда не до крайности, потому что поведение Аи казалось неожиданным, и что ещё от него ждать, Ёдзи не знал. Он достал из заветной заначки в шкафу смазку и презервативы, обернулся и замер в нерешительности. Но вот Ая протянул руку, и Ёдзи шагнул к кровати; сопротивляться этому жесту было бессмысленно. Он опустился рядом с Аей на колени и взялся за край влажного полотенца.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая дёрнулся. Слегка незаметно, но Ёдзи-то заметил. Нерешительность? Должно быть. Как давно у Аи последний раз кто-то был? Да и был ли у него хоть кто-то вообще? Эти вопросы ненужным шорохом осаждали мысли Ёдзи, и он гнал их от себя прочь. Не сейчас. Может, вообще никогда он не сможет это выяснить. Пока Ая здесь, с ним, нужно просто ловить момент.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я сам всё сделаю, ладно? — спросил он, потянув-таки полотенце на себя. Тюбик смазки в руке, должно быть, дал Ае понять, что именно Ёдзи собрался с ним делать. По крайней мере, ноги он раздвинул безоговорочно. Ёдзи показалось, что на его скулах заалели пятна румянца. Такое попросту не могло быть. И — было.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая льнул к его рукам. Так казалось. Или так хотело казаться. В неестественной тишине опустевшего дома, — возможно, они были единственными живыми существами на всю улицу, где стоял их магазинчик, возможно, единственными во всём районе, во всём Токио, во всей Вселенной, и Ёдзи было плевать на остальных, кто сегодня остался за бортом, — с ним был Ая, в его личной утлой лодчонке, в его спальне, на его кровати, и вместе они творили магию, старую, как мир. Ёдзи бы скорее умер, чем признал, что с каждым мгновением, движением, тихим нечаянным вздохом влюблялся в Аю всё сильнее. В такое вообще невозможно поверить, но это происходило с ним здесь и сейчас. С ним случился Ая навсегда, в его редкий момент слабости и доверия. Как такое можно было пропустить, не заметить, не оценить?..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая был таким настоящим. «Скорее, — торопил он. — Не останавливайся», и Ёдзи подчинялся, потому что ему казалось, что всё, что с ним было до этого, — не считается. Близость с Аей, без притворства и масок, стала как будто первой настоящей и действительно ценной. Всё, что происходило с Ёдзи раньше, потеряло свою значимость.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Возможно, то было влияние момента, дело случая, или, ещё банальнее, долгое воздержание, а, может, сыграла свою роль близость смерти, которая, выпущенная в мир, бродила на своих двоих и в любой момент могла пожрать любого… Ёдзи не думал, — не хотел думать об этом сейчас. Ая, такой неописуемо живой, взмокший, горячий, выгибался в его руках, откровенно сходя с ума и наслаждаясь им. Им, Ёдзи. Разве могло что-то сравниться с этим? Он держался за Аю, как умирающий держится за соломинку; возможно, это было единственное, что могло спасти его от смерти.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Единственное…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Единственный.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая тяжело дышал, лёжа под ним. Ёдзи хотелось воспарить к потолку. Хотелось курить и трепаться о чепухе. Ему было хорошо, как никогда. Словно камень с души сняли, эдакий огромадный тяжеленный валун. Такой подъём, такое воодушевление. Ая — с ним!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты как? — спросил он, тщетно стараясь сдержать довольную улыбку. Он был хорош, и знал это. Но и Ая был не хуже. Они… друг друга стоили, да.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вместо ответа Ая сел на кровати и спустил ноги на пол.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эй, куда ты? — Ёдзи схватил его за руку. Ая послушно замер. — Мне понравилось, если хочешь знать... — Ая продолжал молчать. Должно быть, Ёдзи говорил что-то не то. — От меня нечасто так сбегают... Неужто тебе не понравилось?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы переспали. Ты же этого хотел? — сказал наконец Ая.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Э?.. — переспросил Ёдзи в замешательстве. — Ну, да. И ты тоже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В груди ёкнуло. Всё превращалось в действо «ты мною воспользовался и теперь доволен». Вот только не нужно перекладывать всю ответственность на других, — чуть не ляпнул Ёдзи. Не успел, и хорошо. Иногда, когда тебя берёт оторопь от неожиданности — это хорошо. После прохладного молчания Ая всё-таки согласился:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Наверное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ёдзи мысленно выругался. Ему показалось, что если он отпустит руку Аи, тот уйдёт. И ведь правда уйдёт, только если он чего-нибудь не придумает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я очень этого хотел. Заняться с тобой сексом. И чтобы это было не один раз, между прочим, а часто, — жалобно признался, наконец, Ёдзи. Помирать, так с музыкой. Почему бы и не признаться в том, в чём обычно даже самому себе стараешься не признаваться? Что хочешь товарища по команде? Между прочим, парня, такого же, как и ты сам. Хочешь и отказываешь себе потому, что тебе кажется, что он скорее зарубит тебя катаной, чем посмотрит на тебя. — Но это было очень давно. Ещё до того, как всё это случилось. Ну... Ожившие мертвецы и прочее...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Давно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я просто не знал, хочешь ты или нет. Ты всегда такой...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Какой? — в голосе Аи промелькнуло что-то вроде любопытства.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Самодостаточный, — с горечью ответил Ёдзи. — Как будто тебе ничего ни от кого не нужно, как будто ты сам по себе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая молчал. Достаточно красноречиво, и из-за этого Ёдзи казалось, что с каждым новым словом он погружается в какую-то трясину. Так с ним бывало, когда говоришь, говоришь, и не остановиться. И кажется, будто кто-то невидимым молотком вбивает в крышку его гроба всё больше и больше гвоздей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что, скажешь, нет? Я не знал, как подступиться к тебе, и всё такое...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Надо было просто сказать, — пробормотал Ая, наклонив голову. Завесившись спутанными волосами. Ёдзи еле-еле его расслышал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, вот я и сказал. Сейчас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая развернулся к нему и посмотрел. На него, Ёдзи, на кровать, на комнату. Будто сразу охватил глазами всё, будто… чёрт побери, принял. Наконец-то.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда... Мне остаться?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ёдзи еле сдержал облегчённый вздох.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да. Останься.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И он остался. Забрался под одеяло, улёгся, сдвинув в сторону подушку и положив голову на согнутый локоть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне не хочется привыкать, — сказал он вдруг, когда Ёдзи уже начал засыпать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— К чему?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— К тебе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сквозь сон Ёдзи подумал, что абсурднее ничего не слышал. Он что, какое-то лекарство, чтобы к нему вырабатывалось привыкание? Особо забористая сигарета, ха-ха. Раз выкуришь, и больше без дозы никотина уже не можешь. А даже если и так...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Привыкай на здоровье, — пробормотал Ёдзи, засыпая. — Я здесь, и никуда не собираюсь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая завозился, укладываясь поудобнее, и Ёдзи наконец провалился в сон. Когда он засыпал с кем-то в одной кровати, то всегда отрубался быстро. Не мог в одиночестве. Когда же был один, ему регулярно снились кошмары. Сегодня у него были все шансы выспаться, как нормальный человек.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Утро навалилось хмурой серостью, принеся с собой реальную действительность. По пустынной улице завитками расходился туман. Ёдзи смотрел на это из приоткрытого окна первого этажа, цедя свою первую сигарету и запивая её первой чашкой кофе. Идеальный завтрак. Ая сбежал, когда рассвело. Сказал, что к себе. Будто бы за одеждой. И пока не спускался. Ёдзи не то чтобы так уж сильно его ждал, но всё-таки. В доме кроме них никого не было, и это автоматически их сближало. Интересно, чувствовал ли Ая то же, что и он?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Заслышав шаги на лестнице, Ёдзи качнулся на стуле, дотянулся до кофеварки и нажал на повторное кипячение. По утрам Ая тоже пил кофе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он вошёл в кухню, и что-то неуловимо поменялось. Всё внимание Ёдзи переместилось с улицы за окном на Аю. Он осторожно следил, как тот двигается, что делает, как выглядит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С утром, — пробормотал Ая, добредая до кофеварки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он был сонным, как и всегда по утрам, и немного, совсем неуловимо, другим. Каким? Более мягким? Расслабленным?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И тебя с утром, — ответил Ёдзи, докуривая и туша сигарету в пепельнице на подоконнике. Окурков в ней было много, надо бы выкинуть... Он снова повернулся к Ае.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как ты?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Всё думаю, — ответил тот. — Слова Шварц...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— М? — Ёдзи вспомнил вчерашнюю миссию. Они отправили Персии краткий отчёт по прибытии, но Ае наверняка нужно будет сегодня доложить обо всём в подробностях. И Ёдзи так и не рассказал о чибике. Расскажет после завтрака, — решил он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Шульдих сказал, что есть лекарство.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С каких пор ты начал верить Шульдиху? — тут же возразил Ёдзи. А с каких пор Шварц предупреждают Вайсс о взрыве здания? С каких пор Бомбеец работает в паре с Наоэ Наги?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая зябко пожал плечами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Когда больше не на что надеяться...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ёдзи снова отвернулся к окну. Ая был прав. Возможно, Шварц в Европе или здешние учёные найдут, как остановить и, быть может, даже вылечить эту заразу. Тогда, наверное, и Оми можно будет спасти? Ёдзи одним махом допил оставшийся в его чашке остывший кофе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не знаю, что будет дальше, — произнёс он. — В конце концов, я же не оракул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы справимся, — ответил Ая. — Как-нибудь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Слышать такое заявление от Аи было странно. Не хмурое принятие действительности, констатацию факта, а надежду на лучшее… Удивительно. Ёдзи тут же пожалел, что сидит от Аи через стол. Такие слова о надежде нужно говорить сидя рядом и обнимая друг друга. Тогда в словах появится ещё больше силы. И, как знать, быть может, тогда они сбудутся. Ёдзи вздохнул и поднялся, чтобы пересесть ближе. И пусть Ая думает, что хочет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вместе они приложат все усилия, чтобы у этой истории случился хороший конец.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> <br/>    </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>